1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanging devices which may be used in merchandising accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to hang tags and hangers that may be used in the sale of belts.
2. State of the Art
In the sale of various items, it is common to use hang tags, hangers and other hanging devices. The hang tag allows a piece of merchandise to be attached to a display rack without penetrating the article and reducing the risk that sliding the merchandise back and forth on a post will damage the item. As shown in FIG. 1, it is common for the hang tag 4 to be made of plastic. The hang tag 4 has a body 8 which includes an upper end 12 which may include a hole or slot 16 which enables the hang tag to be suspended from a post on a display rack. The lower portion 22 of the body 8 of the hang tag 4 may be doubled over and the end 26 attached (commonly by a plastic rivet) to the body 8. The loop formed by folding over the body holds the outer portion of the buckle 30 of the belt 34. The body 8 may also have a hole or holes which received and holds the prong(s) 38 of the belt 34 to prevent it from interfering with or damaging adjacent belts.
One problem with such hang tags 4 is that they often require a knife or scissors to remove the hang tag from the belt 24. This can be inconvenient if the belt is needed promptly (i.e. a businessman or woman who has forgotten their belt and is purchasing one on the way to a meeting).
Another problem is the hang tags 4 may be less convenient for use in other types of belts, such as hole-less belts. In hole-less belts, the belt lacks a prong which extends through holes in the belt. Rather, they rely on some other engagement mechanism for preventing a portion of the belt from being pulled out of the buckle. For example, in one such belt, the buckle includes a ratchet member which is biased into a closed position. The back side of the belt includes a plurality of teeth. As the teeth are slid past the ratchet mechanism, the belt can advance through the buckle to tighten the belt. The belt cannot be pulled back the other direction, however, because of the engagement of the teeth with the ratchet mechanism. Such belts are particularly advantageous because they tend to provide finer adjustment (i.e. every ¼ inch) than a regular belt (i.e. every inch). This makes the belt more comfortable for the wearer and reduces damage to the belt cause by the belt being too tight on the wearer.
Because the buckle lacks an outer buckle loop similar to a conventional buckle, the hang tag 4 shown in FIG. 1 is less feasible. While a plastic clip may be placed about the base of the buckle to attach a hang tag, this often requires the clip to be cut and risks scratching or otherwise damaging the belt or buckle.
Hole-less belts also create a problem for storage. Many individuals store their belts by placing the hook of a hanger through the void in the buckle and allow the belt to be suspended from the hanger. Numerous belts can be held on such a hanger. In the alternative, a belt is often suspended from a hook on a tie valet. However, neither the hook of the tie valet nor the hanger is convenient for holding a hole-less belt because of the fundamental difference in the buckle.
Thus, there is a need for an improved hang tag for use with belts and the like. Likewise, there is a need for an improved hanger for storing or displaying belts.